


Floating

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Series: House Made [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Harry, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Draco Goes To Durmstrang, Durmstrang Draco, Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Public Kissing, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy, a visiting student from Durmstrang, couldn't believe he was Harry Potter's hostage for the second task.<br/>
<br/>
<i>Draco quickly trailed off when Fleur all but threw herself on Harry and peppered his face with kisses. Immediately, his face fell and he faintly heard Viktor softly laughing behind him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [**tumblr**](http://psychofluffy.tumblr.com/post/149026414569/fic-floating-harry-potter-drarry).  
>    
>  I was re-reading GoF and I just finished the part with Fleur kissing Harry's cheeks and Viktor being a little jealous that Hermione wasn't paying any attention to him. My brain decided to stick some Durmstrang!Draco and Drarry fluff into the scene. Also, it's loosely based on [**this AU**](http://psychofluffy.tumblr.com/post/148828762424/fizzingwhizbeesandfirewhiskey-imagine-drarry%22).

Draco woke up with a violent jerk, coughing mouthfuls of water. For several moments, he forgot where he was and why the hell was he soaking wet in the middle of the lake –

Then it dawned on him, the memory of last night quickly coming back to him like a slap on the face. Karkaroff requested to meet him last night after he spoke with Krum about the second task and as it turned out, he needed Draco for the second task but didn’t explain. Everything after that was darkness until his gasp of air in this lake.

He remembered Viktor telling him about the golden egg, asking for his advice and thoughts concerning the riddle it sang. Draco realised then as he was being pulled towards the shorelines that he must have been Viktor’s important person, it made sense because they were close friends –

“Are you okay? Draco?”

Draco rapidly blinked and stared at too vivid green eyes. Harry Potter was slowly and very awkwardly trying to pull the both of themselves to shallow waters though he was a terrible swimmer, he looked more like he was flailing mindlessly in the water. But Draco was stunned to see him, heroically flailing and all – was he Harry Potter’s important person?

“Are you – did you save me?” Draco asked, unable to hide the shock and anticipation in his voice.

“Er – yeah,” Harry answered in that adorable awkward way of his. “I’m – er – it was – are you okay?”

Draco broke into a goofy grin, his mind still floating. He liked Harry very much but Draco could never tell what he really was thinking. Harry was like an enigma to him, he was so different from the people he was surrounded with ever since his youth. He was like the fresh breath of spring, the salty breeze of the sea and the first snowflake of winter –

“Malfoy, really?”

Draco’s world literally spun – one moment Harry was holding him in the water and the next he was hauled and thrown flat on his back on solid surface.

There was a lot of fussing and pulling and voices. There were too many voices – cheering, scolding, and whispering but there was no Harry. A bottle was placed in his hands and the Hogwarts matron sternly instructed him to drink and he obliged, knocking his head back as he drank the potion. In seconds, he felt his mind clear and his body warming up and then he saw Harry.

Harry in his soaking robes and still messy as ever hair that refused to stay down even when wet. His friends were around him, cheering and clapping him on the back, until the matron came to him and threw a thick blanket and handed him a bottle of Pepper-up Potion.

“Are you okay, Draco?”

Draco turned to the familiar voice of his best mate who sat beside Hermione, Harry’s friend and Viktor’s date to the Yule Ball. Unlike Harry, her bushy hair laid flat on her shoulders as she tried to keep warm in her blanket.

“Yeah, I…” Draco quickly trailed off when Fleur all but threw herself on Harry and peppered his face with kisses. Immediately, his face fell and he faintly heard Viktor softly laughing behind him.

That chit barely glanced at Harry ever since October, she had _no right_ to be in his personal space. Following his instincts, Draco got onto his feet with a slight wobble but ignored it and stomped towards Harry and Fleur with purpose and a hard glare.

Fortunately for Fleur, by the time Draco had reached them she had already detached herself from Harry so Draco didn’t have to pry her off and toss her back into the water.

“Draco!” Harry beamed the moment Fleur was no longer blocking his view. “Are you all –”

Draco moved quick and steady, crossing Harry in two long strides and held his hands over Harry’s cheeks to hold him in place when he crushed their mouths together. Harry stumbled a few steps backwards, gasping as he did, but Draco pulled him back and deepened the kiss, exploring Harry’s mouth as intimately as he could.

When he pulled away, breathing heavily, he was pleased to find that although Harry didn’t reciprocate the kiss, he was flushed to his ears and looking very dazed.

“Thank you for holding me dear, Harry,” he smirked and planted a brief kiss on his cheek before turning away to fetch his blanket.

“Mate, did you just – Harry!”

“Get a hold of yourself, Harry!”

“Geez, mate, it was just a kiss – back up on your feet.”

Draco grinned smugly, he was _damn good_.


End file.
